The popularity and convenience of digital devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused communications between user devices to become ubiquitous. Users can use their user devices to send various forms of media to each other to be displayed or otherwise output on the devices, including text, emoji, images, videos, and animations. For example, a user can input text and select images or other media forms to send to another user's device over a communication network.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.